Sailor Goddess Venus
by Sailor Scouts Planet Power
Summary: In this new story, 5 centuries have gone since the defeat of Chaos. But a new threat threatens to destroy the peace of Tokyo and the very Universe itself. And what's worse is, Serenity is captured. It's gonna take a new leader, and a team with new powers, to rid the Universe of a gang of witches.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Goddess Venus

Chapter 1: 25th Century Tokyo (Present Day Tokyo)

5 centuries ago, a great evil named Chaos came to the planet Earth, to destroy it and collect Star Seeds with ultimate power, especially the "true" Star Seed or the Millenium Silver Crystal. It was a rough battle, but in the end, Princess Serenity sent Chaos back into the Universe, to never be found again.

Since then, Earth has experienced 5 whole centuries of peace. And, of course, the Sailor Scouts haven't aged a bit and have completely forgotten all of their memories of not only each other but of the great struggle that went on 5 centuries ago. But now, a new galactic threat looms on the horizon, a more powerful enemy awaits. And now, our story unfolds…

It's Spring currently in Tokyo, a time where nature takes on a beautiful persona. Usagi Tsukino finally has her own place, a beautiful 2 story house. It includes: 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a laundry room, a living room, a study, a kitchen, etc… pretty much all the things you can think of. Usagi is still single, and she pretty much thinks that it's gonna be that way for a while. Every so often, Luna checks up on her, just to make sure she's ok. Luna misses their adventures together, but at the same time, is enjoying being a Mother. Yep, Artemis and Luna finally had baby Diane, and got married as well. Both live in a small alley, but, they make due with what they have.

Minako Aino has been dating a very cute boy named David. They met at a retreat for single people. Funny how some things never change, especially when they first met David said "You know, for some reason, I just have this feeling that you're an expert on love." Ring a bell? She lives in a ranch style home, and tries to make sure her house looks friendly and welcoming. She's a freelance fashion designer, but her dream one day is to be a star, to be able to sing and act. She hopes that by being a fashion designer, this is her gateway to bigger and better things. Artemis also, at times, will come and check up on her as well, but for the most part makes sure his own family comes first, just like any good family man would be.

Ami Mizuno has finally become Tokyo's number one doctor. Everyone recommends her, and she's built up quite a rep that she now lives in a huge mansion, with a beautiful fountain out front, with nicely trimmed shrubbery and a nice landscaped 10 acres of land. Although she lives her days alone, she enjoys every minute of life.

Makoto Kino is a professional wrestler. Nicknamed "The Thunderfist" she brings it on in the wrestling ring. She just recently broke up with her boyfriend Chad, which really isn't new. She breaks up with pretty much anyone she see's anymore. She lives now with her friend Sammy. They became instant friends in college, and Sammy always admired Makoto's courage and determination to get to where she's at now. They both live in a small little apartment, but at least it has 2 bedrooms. Somedays Makoto will look outside when it rains and thunders and yearns to be outside at that time. However, seeing as how you can get struck by thunder, unfortunately, that's not much of an option for her anymore. 

Rei Hino was the only Scout whose life didn't really change after the battle with Chaos. Her Grandfather got very ill immediately following the battle. He was diagnosed with Cancer, and after fighting it for 4 years died. When Rei went to her Grandfather's Wake, she said "Grandfather, I promise, I will forever take care of the temple you worked so hard to put up and to maintain. I love you SO much!" Ever since then, Rei has taken it upon herself to keep up with the temple duties, as well as train and exercise with the people who would visit. However, lately Rei has been troubled. She senses something benevolent coming to Tokyo, but she can't quite put a finger on who or what it is. 

The Outer Scouts, however, didn't forget their roles this time. They instead were given instructions by Pluto to make sure that everything stays ok in Tokyo so that it's future Queen and King may reign with peace and prosperity.

Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou finally married and are newlyweds. They live together in a beautiful 2 story house. They do everything and go everywhere together. They are actively involved in the LGBT community and take an active leading role in leadership positions at a local chapter that helps with people who are LGBT integrate into society with confidence and exuberance. Haruka is a racecar driver, and is very good at what she does. Michiru travels around the world performing beautiful medleys of violin music. Although their relationship can get tough at times, they always find time for each other. However, Michiru has been starting to get weird vibes coming from the water. Michiru thinks the tides are starting to become disturbed.

Setsuna Meiou has decided to become the Guardian of Time and Space once again. She had 2 choices when Chaos was finally destroyed, either she could start a new life on Earth while retaining her memories, or she could go back to guard the Door of Space and Time, still retain her memories, and not have to deal with any consequences when it came to using her ultimate powers. Without hesitation, she said it was time for her to come back to her old post, and guard it with her life, however she secretly told herself should something bad happen, she would rejoin the Scouts to take on anything that was in their way.

Hotaru decided to stay with Setsuna. Realizing how powerful she truly is, she decided that it would be best if she was used as a plan B, in case something was to go horribly wrong. Little did Hotaru know that something would go extremely wrong.

Life was good for the time being. To everyone, it was just another day in Springtime Tokyo.

(Meanwhile, on the moon)

A Mothership was near, what was once, the great Moon Kingdom. In the ancient debris of a once strong civilization stood 5 women. They looked as if they were searching for something, an answer of some sort. One woman, Yvonne, immediately found something. Yvonne said "Ladies, come quickly!" The other 4 women ran to where she was at. Yvonne said "Girls, it looks like we have found our answer. See these markings? They tell of a story of 4 Sailor Guardians and their Queen, and how they drove off a Dark Kingdom with the power of the Millenium Silver Crystal!" Another woman named Lucy responded "The Millenium Silver Crystal! That's what we came here for! With that we can finally have eternal youth forever!" Another woman named Tess said "Yes, but how are we gonna track her down." Yvonne said "Well, by the looks of things, I don't think the Moon Princess resides on the Moon anymore. However, it also tells of a love story with the Prince of the Earth. Let's hurry and board the Mothership. We'll track down where the Moon Princess is hiding and snatch her! Come my sisters!"

With that the Mothership came off of the Moon and was heading towards Earth's orbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sailor Moon Captured; The Awakening of the Sailor Scouts and The Transfer of Power to a New Leader

*Note: I'm only going to go over the new transformations and attacks once. Any transformations or attacks that have already been shown by the anime I'm not gonna go over their process. I think I'd be doing you a great disservice as a reader if I kept repeating the same transformations and attacks.

Luna was teaching Diane how to walk when suddenly she saw a shadowy silhouette walk towards her. Luna then pushed Diane to the back of her and was ready to attack. Luna then realized it was just Michiru. Luna said "Michiru! What brings you here, and how did you find this place?" Michiru said "I just used my mirror to bring me here. I have some rather important news. Yesterday I was looking out my window at the ocean, and the waves weren't moving the right way. I have an odd feeling that someone or something is coming, something huge. I can't put my finger on it, but it's definitely not from this planet at all." Luna said "Oh dear, this is serious business. But, I can't, the Sailor Scouts are happy for once. I don't want their happiness to go away." Michiru said "I understand, but let's not forget our mission. Our mission as Sailor Scouts is to protect the princess. If something bad is going to happen, then shouldn't we try to do something about it?" Luna said "You're right…I don't like it, but, you're right. Ok, I'll round up the Sailor Scouts, while you and the rest of the Outer Guardians get prepared ok?" Michiru said "I'll keep an eye out with my mirror. Where do you want to meet?" Luna said "Let's meet at the park. If Artemis comes, tell him to meet us at the park ok?" Michiru said "No problem!"

Luna quickly leapt out of the alley, as Michiru stayed with Diane, waiting for Artemis.

(Meanwhile, above Earth)

The Mothership was now over the Earth. Inside the Mothership, Yvonne chanted "Sha, rac, da!", snapped her fingers and the radar magically honed in on Usagi's home. Yvonne then said "Molly, ready the beam machine." Molly then said "Lah, ren, zah!", snapped her fingers and teleported to the beam machine, getting it fired up.

Luna quickly awoke Venus and Jupiter. All three of them then went to Rei's place next to wake her up. They ran as fast as they could.

Setsuna then noticed a change in the timeline. Setsuna then said to Hotaru "I think it's time Hotaru. Something horrible is coming. We must go now!" Setsuna then said "Pluto Planet Power!" Hotaru was already in her Sailor outfit. Pluto then teleported both of them to 25th Century Tokyo.

Molly was almost done, pressed a button and suddenly a computerized voice says "Beam Machine Online."

Yvonne then said "On my mark, get ready to apply the beam Molly."

Luna woke Mars back up, then Mercury. Luna finally made it to Usagi's house and said "I'll be in and out guys, stay out here and make sure everything's safe. I dunno when these people are coming, but I want to make sure the Princess is safe." Mars replied "Don't worry Luna, we'll take down anyone who gets in our way."

Luna dashed her way into the house, found Usagi and shined her crescent moon on her head. All of a sudden, all the memories came back, and Usagi said "I….I'm back…" Luna said "Usagi, quickly, transform." Usagi then said "Right! Moon Eternal Make Up!" Luna then said "Now, let's get out of here. We have to meet everyone in the park!"

Yvonne then said "NOW MOLLY!"

Molly pressed a button a huge white beam shot straight down at the entire house Usagi lived in. Luna and Moon were at the door, when suddenly they both started to float. Luna said "Oh no! What's happening?" Moon said "I have no idea!" The roof of the house came loose and they saw a huge light coming into the house. Luna said "We're floating in a light? Wait a minute…something's not right here."

The Sailor Scouts saw what was happening. Mars said "Guys, we've gotta help her out. I know it's been a while, but we've gotta do everything we can to help her out! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The attack went towards the beam of light, but when it hit the light it went away. Venus said "Fine, my turn! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Still nothing. Jupiter was next. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Still nothing. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Nothing. Mars then said "Ok, I have an idea. Let's combine our powers!" They started holding hands and Mercury started "Mercury Crystal Power" and they sounded off, one right after another "Mars Crystal Power", "Jupiter Crystal Power", "Venus Crystal Power". And then all together "Sailor Planet Power" All of the Scouts glowed and then they let go of each others hands and focused all of their energy on the light, which still wasn't being penetrated.

Luna and Moon kept rising higher and higher into the air. Luna said "I dunno what else to do, the Scouts are trying their hardest, but, the light just doesn't want to give. Sailor Moon, try using your best attack and shoot it straight up in the middle of this light. Sailor Moon then nodded and said "Silver Moon….Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack shot straight up the middle of the light.

Molly then said over the intercom in the ship "Um, Mom we have a problem." Yvonne said "What is it now?!" Molly said "An oncoming light is heading towards us, and it seems to contain very high amounts of energy that can severly damage the ship." Yvonne then said "Shi, cra, shah!" Yvonne disappeared and reappeared where the beam was shooting. Yvonne saw the light fastly approaching and said "Protectus!" A small anti-light shield appeared, and absorbed the huge attack. Yvonne then disappeared back to where she was at on the ship.

Luna looked up and saw that the attack didn't stop the light either. Luna said "Well, I guess this is how it feels to be truly abducted." Moon said "I just don't know what else to do."

All the Sailor Scouts kept aiming the Planet Power attack at the light pillar. Venus then said "I don't understand, our best attack isn't doing anything, not even a scratch…"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deadly Scream!"

All 3 of the Outer's attacks went towards the pillar, and went away as soon as it hit the light.

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Still nothing.

Pluto then said "I have an idea, let's do our Planet Power. Sound off Outers! Pluto Planet Power!", "Uranus Planet Power!", "Neptune Planet Power!", "Saturn Planet Power!." All of them held hands and started to glow, then all of them let go of each other and aimed at the light pillar, not affecting it at all. Soon, Sailor Moon along with Luna were out of sight and in the Earth's atmosphere.

The Inner's and Outer's decided to stop since it was pointless. Mars then said "Wait you guys, we almost forgot, we can do a Sailor Teleport!" Pluto then said "Good idea Mars. Yes we most certainly can, everyone get together and hold each other's hand. Let's concentrate on Sailor Moons location."

Sailor Moon and Luna finally came aboard the ship, but as they did, they were immediately locked in a room. Then all 5 girls looked at her, Yvonne starting "Now…Miss Moon, where is the Millenium Silver Crystal?" Luna then said "Not here!" Yvonne then said "Oh? A talking cat. How quaint. Here Miss Moon, lemme make this simple for you. Tell us where the Millenium Silver Crystal is, or else you will stay here in this cell and die in it. Now tell me, where is it?!" Sailor Moon replied "Why would you want something like that?" Yvonne said "Because my girls and I want to look and stay young forever. That's why my dear. Only the Millenium Silver Crystal can provide eternal youth." Sailor Moon then said "I will NEVER let you know!" Yvonne said "That's a shame cause…

Suddenly an alarm went off on the ship. The ship said "Incoming inhabitants, incoming inhabitants, source location: Planet Earth." Yvonne quickly looked outside and saw several colors coming towards her ship. Yvonne then waved her hand and said "Reverseiables!" The colors turned around and headed back down to Earth.

Yvonne came back to the cell and said "Look Princess Serenity, I must know where this Crystal is at. However, since you refuse my services, I'm afraid that this cell will now be your new home. Until you tell me where the whereabouts of the Crystal is, rot here and die." She cackled along with her girls.

The Scouts were sent back to the planet. Pluto said "But how? We've never stopped having a Sailor Teleport before…" Mercury then said "This does bring up an odd point. There is a way to intercept the teleportation, but in order to do it requires extreme power, so extreme that it could interfere with anything." Jupiter said "I just wish we knew where our leader was…" Pluto then piped up and said "I have an idea. It's not within our group's best interest, but, it's the one option we have as of now. I'm afraid I'm going to have to perform a transfer of power. I'll be right back Sailor Scouts." Pluto then, with the power of her Garnet Rod disappeared.

Luna looked out the window at Earth. Luna then said "You know, I never really knew how beautiful Earth really was till I looked at it from space." Then, time stopped suddenly and Pluto was onboard the spacecraft, making space and time halt. Sailor Moon looked at Pluto and said "You came! Please, get us off of here." Pluto then smiled and said "No can do. Listen I can't stop time very long, so listen to me very quickly. We need to transfer your power to a new leader." Sailor Moon then looked puzzled and said "Why? I thought I was the leader." Pluto then said "Yes, but you've been captured and truth be told Princess, unless we're aboard this spacecraft ourselves, we can't protect you at all." Moon then sighed and said "Ok, what must be done?" Pluto said "All you have to do is verbally give up your role as Sailor Moon and name which Scout will receive your powers." Sailor Moon thought long and hard and said "Ok, I'm ready. I, Sailor Moon and as Princess of the Moon Kingdom willingly and wholeheartedly give up my powers to Sailor Venus." After that, Sailor Moon's brooch magically went away, and Usagi was in her school clothes. Pluto then said "Thank you Princess. We will return, we promise."

Pluto then teleported back to the Sailors, while the rest of the gang was in awe. Venus's chest lit up and glowed yellow. The brooch that was once on Usagi was now on Venus. Venus then said "What? I have the Eternal Brooch now?" Pluto said "Yes, you do. See, in order to protect the Princess, she had to give up her power. It was the only way, unfortunately."

Artemis then cam and said "And speaking of new abilities and powers, I got you all new transformation items. They're heart lockets, and all you have to say is your planet's name followed by "Heart Power Make-up!" Venus then said "But, what do I do? I dunno how to begin using Sailor Moon's power." Artemis then looked at Venus who had the Eternal Brooch on her, and Artemis said "I see that Sailor Moon has transferred her power to someone she saw fit as a leader. So Venus, since you are a new leader, I'll explain your role in all of this. You are still at heart Sailor Venus, always, however, you have also taken up the role of the Princess. With these 2 persona's comes mighty power. As Venus, you're able to do normal Venus attacks, and as Sailor Venus, you're also able to do Sailor Moon's healing power as well. And then you have a last but very mysterious form you can turn into, Goddess Venus. Since this is considered your final form, and since this is the first time Sailor Moon has transferred her power to someone else, I don't understand what you are capable of. And, to be truly honest with you, I don't know how to even activate it, but there's a way to do it, and once you're able to do it once, it'll be easier to get back into that form, if that makes sense." Venus said "Well, I don't really know the first thing about being a leader, but Usagi saw something in me so, I suppose it's my turn to help out the best way I can." Mars chimed in and said "And we'll be behind you 100% right guys?" And they all said "Yes!"

Yvonne looked back at Earth and thought _Soon I shall have The Legendary Silver Crystal and once I do, not only will my daughters and I have eternal youth, but all of our wishes shall come true. Till then, we must first wipe out the Sailor Guardians, and then we shall proceed with our plans!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Minako's Dilemna; To Reveal A Secret, or Not?

All the Scouts were at their favorite restaurant "Eat'ems", doing their favorite past-time which is drink shakes and swap stories.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying each others company. After all, being gone for 5 whole centuries, they had a lot of catching up to do. Minako on the other hand, was kind of staring out of the window. After a while everyone looked at Minako and Rei said "Minako, everyone is sitting telling stories about their lives after Chaos, and yet, you sit staring through a window. What's going on girl?" Minako then sighed and looked at the rest of the group and said "Aren't any of you girls going out with someone?" Makoto replied with "Actually I just broke up with someone. His name was Chad. I kind of miss him sometimes though." Minako replied with "But, none of you have someone you're going out with?" They all looked at each other and said "No, not really, why?" Minako sighed and said "I'm just overwhelmed is all. It's been 5 whole centuries since we've regained our memories, and now that we've been living normal lives these past 5 centuries, it just makes things a little more difficult. See, I have a boyfriend, and we're really in love with each other. And, ever since my memories have come back on who I truly am, I'm scared of loosing him all because I'm Sailor Venus." Ami then said "But why would you be scared of something like that? If you're both in love as you say, then it won't matter who you really are. If he really loves you, he'll accept you, including your flaws." Minako looked down and said "I know…I'm just scared you know? We've only been dating for 5 months. What if we're really not in love but we 'think' we are?" Rei chimed in and said "Well, first of all, you are Sailor Venus, I mean…no offense girl, but, I think you can figure this out." Minako felt a little hurt by what Rei said and got up, looked at Rei, and said "Just because I'm Sailor Venus doesn't mean I'm some love expert. It just means I'm a part of something that's bigger than me. You don't understand, I am head over heels for this guy, and to have to reveal a secret such as this is kind of putting me out there and making me vulnerable. You don't get it Rei. You're attractive, you can pick up any guy you want, and you got the confidence to boot. Me? I'm just a small town girl who just wants someone to love me for me. I'm sorry Rei, but what you said just hurt really really bad. I'm DONE here!" Minako then grabbed her things and stormed off. Rei sat quietly, while everyone stared at her. Rei then saw everyone staring at her and said "This is none of your alls business, so I advise you if you're not going to talk about anything that's worth talking about, I suggest you leave." And, one after another, everyone left, leaving Rei alone.

(Meanwhile, on the Mothership)

Tess came in with a tray of food and a bowl of cat food and pushed it into the jail cell. Tess then said "Now tell us Miss Moon, where is the Millenium Silver Crystal?" Usagi looked at her with disdain and said "I'm not telling you where it's at, no matter how many times you ask." Tess then said "Well, lately we've been pretty easy with you Usagi, but I want you to know something. We're what you'd call witches. We have magic, and the most powerful with on our ship is our Mother Yvonne. We'd hate to have to resort to magic, but, if it'll get us what we want, we will use brute force if we must. You have one more day to tell us where it is. Till then, enjoy the time in the cage." Tess then exited. Usagi then said to Luna "I'm scared Luna….I dunno what to do." Luna then said "Surely there's a way out of this cell. If we could send a signal into space, maybe the Starlights would come back to help us out again." Usagi then said "Well, we have to think of something…and quick!"

(Meanwhile in Tokyo)

Minako went home crying. As soon as she got home, David was waiting for her to come through the door. David said "Hey sugar-are you ok?!" Minako looked at David and said "I wish I was better honestly…" David said "Well maybe this'll brighten up your day." David led Minako to the dining room, and a candlelit dinner was there for 2 people. Minako looked at it and started crying more. Minako said "Thank you David, honestly, thank you, but…I need to have some time alone." David said "Uh…um…ok…sure take as much time as you need…" Minako then cried herself to her room and she just laid on her bed, unsure of how to bring up this subject.

As Rei walked home….she started to feel sick to her stomach. How could she ever do that to a friend? Rei, in some instances, kind of looked up to Minako. And, in all honestly, Rei always thought Minako looked gorgeous compared to her. Rei then decided to get Minako something and hopefully Minako would accept her apology. Rei just thought she was helping Minako out in her own typical fashion, but, not everyone understood her way of thinking either. All Rei wanted right now was to have her friend back. The question was, what would you buy for a friend that already hates your guts?

(Meanwhile on the Mothership)

Molly looked at Earth and said "Why would anyone want to protect such a planet? It's SO pathetic." Lucy said "I dunno, it's not bad looking, but it's not something I'd want to protect." Yvonne then said "Enough ladies…now, since our onboard prisoner continues to keep her mouth shut, we must try to find the Millenium Silver Crystal ourselves. Stacy!" A big fire appeared in the ship, became the silhouette of a woman, and disappated and stood a short brown-haired woman who turned out to be Stacy. Stacy said "Yes Mother?" Yvonne said "You will carry out the first assignment. Before you do, I will grant everyone a new power. It's called The Truth Ball spell." Yvonne waved her hand in the air, and red dots of light swirled around her hands and Yvonne said "Ballus Truambulas!" 4 beams of red came from her hands and hit all of her daughters. Yvonne said "Now you all have the power to reach inside someone's soul to see if they possess the Millenium Silver Crystal. Stacy, your assingment is to search long and hard for that Crystal. In the meantime we will keep track of Miss Moon here, because she might be hiding it somewhere onboard." Stacy then bowed and said "Yes Mother!" She then disappeared. Yvonne then cackled and said "This should be a piece of cake!"

(Meanwhile at Minako's house)

As Rei walked up to Minako's house, she was a little worried. Minako was a very fragile girl, and at times can hold a very big grudge, but Rei really wanted to make it up to her. Rei knocked on her door. The door opened up and there stood David. David looked at her oddly and said "Can I help you?" Rei said "Yes, is Minako home?" David said "Yes she is, who are you?" Rei said "I'm actually Minako's friend, we've known each other since we were born, and reborn." David looked at her more oddly. Rei realizing she gave something away, quickly backed up and said "I mean, that is if we were to ever be reborn or something, I'm sure we would still be friends, hahaha…." There was a short pause, however David said "Hey Minako, one of your odd friends is here." David then said "You can come in if you want…" Rei then came in, and Minako came out and said "Oh…hi…" Minako then turned to David and said "Can you go in another room. Her and I have to talk." David then went in another room, as Minako and Rei sat down in the kitchen. Minako said "So why are you back here?" Rei said "Look…I felt bad for what I said to you. I know-" Suddenly a scream was heard. Rei said "Dang…sorry Minako, but I think this calls for Sailor Venus and Mars to spring into action." Minako said "You're right, but let's transform outside, I'm not ready for David to know."

As they went outside, they started to transform. Minako first "Venus Eternal Power Make-up!" Then Rei "Mars Heart Power Make-up!"

Venus had golden hearts coming out of the brooch, swirling around her breast, and creating her Sailor Torso, and inside her front bow was a heart instead of the typical circle. Then more golden hearts created her high heeled shoes. Golden hearts then created her gloves, her Tiara had a heart jewel in it, and it created her short blue skirt. She then did her typical ending pose.

Mars had fire come out of her heart locket, and it consumed her completely till all you saw was a feminine silhouette on fire. Then the fire exploded and out came Sailor Mars, and she did her ending pose too.

Venus and Mars quickly went towards the screaming and, turned out, it was Venus's next door neighbor. Stacy said "Now, time to see if you have the Millenium Silver Crystal or not!" Stacy then said the words "Truthis Tellificus!" She summoned a yellow ball in her hand, threw it at the woman, and out came the woman's soul. The soul was a beautiful white, however, the Millenium Silver Crystal was nowhere to be found. Stacy then said "Dang…a deadbeat."

Venus then said "Hold up there! How dare you go into another person's yard without respecting the boundary lines of their home! That's called jaywalking and that is totally unforgivable! I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of love, I will punish you!" Sailor Mars then said "And I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I will chastise you!"

Stacy turned around and said "Oh? Well don't worry, you won't have to worry about me, because you won't be fighting me. Shine, rid, da!" She snapped her fingers and the soul of the woman was trapped inside a cage. Mars said "What did you just do?!" Stacy cackled and said "I simply caged this person's soul. In order for the soul to return, you have to defeat a flunkie, or in other words, a monster I conjure up." Mars said "Oh I don't think so! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" As Mars's fire came near Stacy, Stacy simply held out her palm in the universal "stop" position (kind of like when policemen signal for you to stop), and Mars's attack suddenly halted. Mars gasped and said "How did you do that?" Stacy cackled and said "Honey, you have to understand, what you're dealing with here is a witch. Each witch has one particular power they excel at, and mine just so happens to be fire." Stacy then sent the attack straight back at Mars, and Mars barely dodged the attack, and fell on the ground. Venus then said "Mars! Are you ok?" Stacy then said "Pendulumora, I summon you!" A puff of smoke appeared and out came a monster in the shape of a Pendulum. Stacy said "Defeat this monster, and the soul goes free. Bye now." Stacy disappeared with fire surrounding her and then extinguishing itself.

Venus was with Mars and said "Stay here, lemme fight this fight for you. You need to recover." Mars said "No, I have to help you." Pendulumora was running towards them. Venus started on her attack "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" It hit Pendulumora, however the attack just went through her. Venus said "How can this be?!" Pendulumora then flung her pendulum at Venus, causing Venus to fling up to the sky and land hard on the ground.

Observing this, Mars attempted to get up, but as she got up, she started to glow a red color, and then completely disappeared. Venus then said "No! Mars! Where are you?! Please, Mars, come back!"

Mars then glowed red again and was stuck on a very deserted planet. Mars said "Hello…is anybody here?" Then a similar voice said "Hello!" Mars turned around, and she saw what looked to be a clone of herself. Mars said "Why am I seeing myself?" Mars then said "Technically, you're not seeing yourself. You're seeing your guardian self." Mars said "I don't understand, why am I on-? Guardian Mars interrupted by saying "Why are you on Mars?" Sailor Mars then got wide-eyed and said "We're on the planet Mars?" Guardian Mars said "Look, it's ok. I teleported you here, because I wanted to give you your newest power." Guardian Mars then took off her Heart Locket and became naked, with the Heart Locket glowing completely red. She then threw it at Sailor Mars, right in the chest, and suddenly Sailor Mars felt a warm fire burning inside of her. Sailor Mars said "Thank you…thank you so much!" Guardian Mars said "No problem, now get back there and save that poor innocent soul." Mars started to glow red and disappeared.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Venus started another attack "Venus, Love-Me Chain!" She whipped it, but her attack went right through the monster. A red light glowed and disappeared, and out of it came Sailor Mars. Mars then readied her attack "Mars Fire Tornado!" All of a sudden, a bunch of grey clouds came together and out came a huge tornado made of fire. She hurled it at Pendulumora and Pendulumora was completely fried to a crisp. The cage went away, and the soul went straight back into Minako's neighbors body. The neighbor then got up and said "That was strange…I guess I just dreamt it all."

Minako and Rei were back in the kitchen. Minako then said "Look, I'm sorry for getting all defensive. I just don't like the idea of living 2 lives, but at the same time, I think for once I've really fallen for someone, and having to tell him something that he may not be comfortable about could be really devastating for a relationship." Rei then said "I know…and I guess if I was in the same boat, I would probably react just the same." Minako said "Well…are we still friends?" Rei smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." Both girls hugged and Minako said "I think this calls for celebratory shakes at Eat'ems." Rei nodded and said "Agreed!" Minako then said "But, one thing confuses me. I couldn't do anything to that enemy today. It's like my powers weren't strong enough." Rei then said "Well, the enemy is gone, so for now, let's enjoy the victory while it lasts."

(Meanwhile on the Mothership) 

Stacy said "And then, it was quite simple from there. I conjured up a monster and let them at it. Sure, they were able to somehow defeat it, but, we have plenty of time to find that Crystal." Yvonne said "This is true. But it's good to know that some of those Guardians's powers weren't good enough for our monsters. This means we have an advantage in a sense. However, we must not dawdle. We have a lot of ground to cover yet, so, in the meantime, I'll be working on a spell that can help us speed up the process of trying to find that Crystal, while you 4 continue to seek out likely candidates that may possess the Crystal." They all cackled in unison.

Usagi and Luna kept looking for a way to get out of the cell, but so far, nothing was working. Then, Luna spotted something in the ceiling. Luna said "Look Usagi! An air vent. If we use the ventilation system they have here, maybe we could foil their plans." Usagi said "Yes, but Luna, they're witches. They're going to catch on." Luna said "But there has to be ways of working around those witches. Witches may have magic, but we have something more powerful than that, and that is love." Usagi said "But without my Brooch, I can't do anything." Luna nodded her head and said "That's not true. You can do whatever your mind is capable of doing. Now, you're gonna stand up and I'm gonna jump onto your head and see if I can't bring down the grate to the air vent."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Thunderfist is Angry; Jupiter's Rage

(At Eat'ems)

Makoto said "Yeah, right now I'm living with another girl named Sammy. She's actually really sweet. We met in college and ever since then, we've been best friends." Rei replied "Wow, that's awesome. All of us should go and meet this new friend of yours Makoto." Ami said "I'm interested too, unfortunately, I have to go over my charts today even though I'm not really working today." Makoto said "Well whenever you guys have time, you should totally come over. I'll make a big meal, and we'll talk about girl stuff, and it'll be a night of plain ol' fun." Minako however stared outside of the window again. Rei noticed this, but this time she didn't want to say anything, but apparently Minako has had a lot on her mind ever since she's become Sailor Venus again. Makoto's phone vibrated, she took it out and it was a text from Sammy. Makoto said "Hey, sorry guys, but something just came up. I'm supposed to go to Sammy's soccer tournament today. I'll talk with you all later." Everyone in unison said "Bye Makoto!" Ami then got up and said "Well, as much as I like slurping on a big shake and having nice conversation, I'm afraid I have stuff to do at my work. I have to organize charts since the receptionists at my work aren't very helpful. Bye everyone, can't wait to see you all again."

It was down to just Rei and Minako. Rei knew not to stir the waters, so she came off more gentle this time with "Hey Minako…is everything ok?" Minako sighed again and said "I just…I dunno anymore. I'm usually not this depressed and sad, but, I just don't know what life is anymore. You saw what that last monster did…I looked so pathetic. Had you not come to my rescue, I would've been beaten up." Rei said "Minako, it's OK girl, I always have your back, you know that." Minako said "I know, but how am I supposed to be an effective leader if my own powers can't do anything?" Rei said "You know, I think we need to have a night just to ourselves. I think you need a break. You know, I have tickets to go see Makoto beat up some dudes, and going there alone would feel really awkward. Would you want to come with me?" Minako said "Would I?! Oh most definitely. Rei, thank you so much for always being there for me." Rei said "It's ok. I can sense these things, it's not a big deal. I just hate seeing a friend be depressed. You have such a big heart Minako, and I hate to see you get upset anymore. Come with me, and we'll have an evening of fun."

(Meanwhile, on the Mothership)

Yvonne came into the cell room. She then knelt down and said "Now, one last time, tell me where the Millenium Silver Crystal is. If you tell me, I'll let you free for good." Usagi said "I'll tell you like I told the previous woman who was in here, I will NEVER reveal the location of the Legendary Silver Crystal." Yvonne then said "Then you leave me no choice. I've given you tons of chances to tell me, but if I can't get it from you verbally, I guess I'm just gonna have to dig into your memories." Yvonne then put her hand on Usagi's head and said "Sin, fahg, la!" Suddenly memories started coming out. First came the Moon Kingdom before it was destroyed, then memories of meeting Earth's king, Endymion. Then the battle that ensued on the moon, and how the Millenium Silver Crystal saved everyone in the end. Then all the memories of Sailor Moon and the other Scouts were awakened and battled their way till they got to Queen Beryl. Then, with the power of the Millenium Silver Crystal, the Moonstick, and Sailor Moons friends, she was destroyed. Yvonne then ceased touching Moon's head. Yvonne said "You're lucky, I have some business I have to attend to currently, but I will get that out of you if it's the last thing I do."

When Yvonne left, Luna then said "Ok Usagi, I was able to crawl into the ventilation shaft, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to get to where the witches dwell. All I know is, we've got to send a signal to the Starlights. Maybe they can help." Usagi then said "Well, we're not going to accomplish anything by standing around. Come on top my shoulder and climb through the vent system. Surely there's some way to do it."

Molly then said "I wanna be next Mother! I have the perfect target. Bring up the projection screen." Yvonne then pressed a button and a projection of a person came up. Molly said "This one. They call him "The Agitator." He's involved with a sport called wrestling. He has to be the one carrying the Crystal. He is strong after all." Yvonne then cackled and said "Perfect my dear. Go and snag the Crystal for me." Lightning bolts went all around her and she disappeared, and so did the lightning bolts.

(Meanwhile….inside Tokyo's wrestling stadium)

Minako and Rei were moving among the crowd, trying to get to their seats. After funneling through the crowd, they finally got to their seats and sat down, Minako with her water bottle, and Rei with her Raspberry smoothie.

Rei said to Minako "I can't wait to see Makoto fight! They say she's one of the top wrestlers in the world. Plus it'll be nice to know we're cheering for a friend." Minako said "Rei, thank you so much. I just needed a break. I know eventually I'm gonna have to deal with my problems, but a break now and then doesn't hurt."

The announcer then started "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to todays wrestling match! From the left side, he comes from America and doesn't take lip from no one. That's right, it's Cameron "The Agitator" Wright!" The crowd went wild as Cameron came on, with a huge smirk on his face and he flexed a little bit as the crowd went wild.

Outside of the stadium, thunderbolts appeared and so did Molly, then the thunderbolts disappeared. Molly then started heading into the stadium.

Rei suddenly felt an evil presence. Rei said "Minako, something's not right about this…we need to transform." Minako then nodded and they both got up from their seats and headed towards the womens bathroom.

Molly said while backstage "Sandmonium, I summon you!" A puff of smoke came out of nowhere and out came an old looking man with a bag of sand hanging around his waist. Molly said "Look, I need you to make the crowd fall asleep, and make sure to make Thunderfist fall asleep too. While that's going, I'll look inside the soul of The Agitator and get the Crystal." Sandmonium then started to fly above the crowd, and opened his small satchel of sand and went all around the crowd causing everyone to start to fall asleep.

Makoto saw what was going on, and immediately left the ring, while Cameron started to fall asleep too.

Makoto then looked around the area, since she was in the main lobby, and she said "Jupiter Heart Power Make-up!" Out of her heart locket came a bunch of thunder, and it surrounded Jupiter at first and then it actually hit Jupiter, and Jupiter started to glow green and as she stopped glowing she was in full costume and did her typical final pose.

Venus and Mars already transformed, and they quickly headed back to the crowd.

Molly then said "Truthis Tellificus!" and summoned a yellow ball in her hand. She threw it at The Agitator, separating his soul from himself. His soul was a bright red, but there wasn't any Millenium Silver Crystal to be found. Molly then frowned and said "But he had qualities that would make him a prime candidate."

Venus then said "Stop right there!" Molly looked up and said "Ah…a Sailor Guardian eh?" Venus said "How dare you interrupt a Match that someone spent countless of hours training and preparing for this very moment. It's unforgivable! I am Sailor Venus, and in the name of Love, I will punish you!" Mars then said "And I am the Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you."

Jupter then came in, the spotlight turned on and it shined on her and said "And I am the Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll make you numb!"

Molly looked at the Sailor Scouts and cackled. Molly then conjured a cage to ensnare "The Agitator's" soul. Jupiter then got upset and said "Hey, what was that for?! I think it's time someone teach you a thing or two. Jupiter Oak Evolution." Molly, with her arm and hand, made the universal stop sign, and Jupiter's power was halted. Molly cackled again and said "My specialty is nature-esque powers, especially thunder. Let's see how you like it when your own attack backfires!" Molly turned the small green balls around and aimed for Jupiter. Luckily she dodged each one. Molly then said "Sandmonium, show these Sailor freaks a thing or two." She then disappeared with thunder surrounding her. Sandmonium started to go after Jupiter. Jupiter started her attack again "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attacks went straight through Sandmonium. Jupiter, in a panic, decided to run away from Sandmonium as fast as possible. Minako said "Venus Crescent Beam!" The beam went straight through Sandmonium. Venus didn't understand it….why was her powers failing her? Mars said "Burning Mandala!" It stopped Sandmonium a little bit, but it kept going. It eventually got some sand and threw it at Mars, making her fall asleep. Venus then said to Jupiter "I…I dunno what to do…" Jupiter said "Let me try something. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" It went right through Sandmonium, and Sandmonium punched Jupiter to the ground. Venus said "NO! SAILOR JUPITER!" Jupiter then started to glow a forest green color and then disappeared.

Jupiter then appeared on a planet that was very stormy and very cloudy. It was hard to see any sort of sign of life. It was odd that she didn't feel the effects of the storm, because, she was pretty much near all of this. Instead, standing in front of her was her Guardian counterpart. Guardian Jupiter said "Hi! I had to intervene in that battle, otherwise you were going to get cremed." Jupiter said "I know…it was like all my attacks were just going through the monster." Guardian Jupiter said "That's because you're having to deal with a stronger enemy this time around. So, you're going to have to have stronger powers." Guardian Jupiter took off her Heart Locket and it became a green ball. Guardian Jupiter then said "It was nice to meet you again!" Guardian Jupiter through the ball at Jupiter and Jupiter started to glow green and disappear.

Venus said "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Again, straight through the monster. Jupiter then came back through a bright green glow. Jupiter then said "Hey, Sandman, over here!" Sandmonium then started to move-in on Jupiter and Jupiter said "Jupiter Thorny Vine Toss!" Jupiter summoned 2 vines with a bunch of thorns on them and they both went towards the enemy, wrapped around the enemy and squeezed the enemy, weakening it. Jupiter then said "Venus, try Sailor Moons last attack." Venus then said "Oh yeah! I forgot!" (The following attack Venus will perform is very similar to Sailor Moon's "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss", just instead it'll be "Silver Venus Crystal Power Kiss"). "Silver Venus Crystal Power Kiss." As the red rays hit the enemy, it just went right through the enemy. Jupiter then said "How can this be? I can't hold on much longer." All of a sudden, a rose hit the enemy, weakening it more. Venus and Jupiter looked around and saw Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask said "Do not fret Sailor Scouts, you're not completely powerless against this monster." Tuxedo Mask flew down and said "Follow my instructions Venus. I want you to aim your Crescent Beam at Sailor Mars." Venus then said "But Tuxedo Mask, won't that hurt her?" Tuxedo Mask said "No, it'll wake her from her sleep. You have to remember that you have light attacks. Light powers heal. If you concentrate and make your intention a good one, Mars will wake from her slumber." Venus then concentrated and said "Venus Crescent Beam!" She aimed it at Mars, and Mars was bathed in light. Mars woke up and said "What happened?! Wait…the monster! Where is it?" Tuxedo Mask then said "Mars, calm down. Now, what I need you to do is I need you to attack the monster that Jupiter has a hold on. If you attack the monster again, it'll go away." Mars then nodded her head and said "Mars Fire Tornado!" The monster started to cry and then was put to dust, and disappeared. The cage imprisoning The Agitator's soul went back into his body.

Tuxedo Mask then said "Well done Sailors. Before I leave, I just have one thing to say. Sailor Venus, don't be upset. The time will come when you'll understand how your powers work. Goodbye now."

The match went on and, of course, The Thunderfist won! Rei and Minako was so happy to see their friend win. After the stadium was near empty, Makoto was back into her normal clothes, and Rei and Minako went up to her and said "You were awesome in that ring!" Minako said "I'm so proud of you Makoto!" Makoto said "Thank you guys for coming to see me. It means a lot!" Rei then said "You bet! You are the best wrestler after all!" Makoto said "Well, I try to be a good wrestler… I say we go and celebrate. Eat'ems anyone?" Rei and Minako laughed. Makoto said "What's so funny?" Minako said "It just seems like that's always the place of choice to go to. Eat'ems…haha."

(Meanwhile on the Mothership)

Luna finally was standing near the vent that led to the center of the ship where all of the witches were at the most. Yvonne then said "Oh well, we'll find the soul that houses the Crystal in it. Till then, we'll just have to keep searching, however my daughters, do not fret. I am working on a spell that will be able to hone-in on the one that carries the Millenium Silver Crystal. However, it's gonna take a while, because I have to gather ingredients, and put a lot of power into the spell, but once I have everything ready, we'll be able to track down the person with a problem." She cackled and so did her daughters.

After hearing what went on, Luna went back into Usagi's cell, explaining everything she just heard. Luna then said "I think our first order of business should be to track down that spell and to get rid of it. She said she had to gather ingredients to make the spell work, so obviously she's looking at some sort of book to make this happen. After we're done with that, then we should try to see if the Mothership can send signals into space." Usagi smiled and looked at the Earth again and thought _Don't worry guys. Stay strong!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Healing a Friend; Ami's Heartfelt Talk with Minako

Ami was on her lunch break at Juuban Hospital, and decided to get in touch with Minako.

Minako's phone rang and she picked it up and said "Hello?" Ami replied "Hey Minako…this is Ami, how are things going?" Minako said "They're better, but I just can't seem to get out of this funk." Ami said "I know…I felt so bad that day when Rei said what she said. I know you two made-up but, I felt so bad I didn't chime-in. But, I was calling you because I was wondering if you'd be up for some shakes at Eat'ems." Minako said "That'd be great!" Ami said "I just think maybe some one on one time with a friend could help you cope with everything you've been going through." Minako said "Honestly, at this point, I'll take anything." Ami said "Well, in about 20 minutes I have to get back to work, and I haven't eaten my lunch yet. I get off at 7. You think around 7:30 would work?" Minako said "That would be perfect!" Ami said "Awesome…see you till then."

(Meanwhile on the Mothership)

Yvonne said "Daughters, gather around. I just recently found some interesting information regarding souls. The way we have been going about trying to get the Millenium Silver Crystal has been completely wrong." Tess piped up and said "What do you mean Mother?" Yvonne continued "Apparently, everyone's soul is associated with a different color. Everyone has a different spiritual state. For example, the color red denotes an angry soul. The color blue, denotes a sad soul." Lucy said "So…what does this mean?" Yvonne cackled and said "What it means is that, finding where the Millenium Silver Crystal dwells will be easier. See, only someone with a pure soul can handle the Millenium Silver Crystal's amazing power. So essentially, we need to find souls that are white in color, because white denotes purity. And so, with this new information, I have chosen a target for one of you to go after." Yvonne flipped on the projection machine and a projection of a small blonde-haired woman appeared. Yvonne said "She's a waitress of a local restaurant joint called Eat'ems. It shouldn't be too hard to find." Tess then said "Let me handle this one Mother. I'm ready to put my powers to the test anyways." Tess then bowed, and water surrounded Tess and she disappeared.

(Meanwhile at Eat'ems)

Minako sat there waiting for Ami. Ami finally came in and said "Sorry…I know I'm a little late. Got caught up at work." Ami sat down in the booth across from Minako and said "Ok, so what's going on?" Minako said "Just…everything, it just seems like everything has been going wrong. It's almost like, being reawakened as Sailor Venus, it seems like my life has taken a turn for the worst." Ami said "Well…truth be told, I don't know what you're going through. I know when I was reawakened, not much has really changed. I don't have a boyfriend, I live alone in a very nice house. The only thing that has changed for me is now I have to keep that part of me a secret at the hospital, but it doesn't bother me." Minako said "Well…what about the others? I'm sure the others could relate." Ami said "Well…it could be possible that Makoto can relate. Having to keep that part of her from Sammy might be hard. But…then again, knowing Makoto, she's a very strong woman, and maybe this doesn't bother her that much. And, I know that with Rei, nothing has changed at all. She's the same Rei she was 5 centuries ago, only this time she doesn't have a grandfather." Minako said "I dunno…I'm so afraid anymore. I can't battle anything without epically failing. Whenever I'm around my boyfriend, I get so depressed inside because I have to constantly lie to him about where I go. I just don't know how to handle all of this." Ami said "You know what? It sounds like to me that you need a little pick-me-up, and I know just the thing to help. Here's what I want you to do. First-"

Suddenly everyone panicked at Eat'ems, and were getting out of there. Ami and Minako looked at what was going on. Minako said "Hold that thought, let's go somewhere where no one can see us and transform quickly."

Minako and Ami went inside the women's bathroom. "Mercury Heart Power Make-Up!" "Venus Eternal Power Make-Up!"

Sailor Mercury's locket had water coming out and clinging to her body, and then it exploded and Mercury was in her Sailor outfit. Minako was in her outfit as well.

Tess said "Truthis Tellificus," she summoned a yellow ball and threw it at the woman, causing her soul to separate. Tess looked at the soul and said "Dang…pure but no dice."

Venus then said "Stop right there you witch! How dare you interrupt a person's work ethic when this is the only way she can provide for herself! I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus! And in the name of Love, I will punish you!" Then Mercury said "And I am the Agent of Love and Intellect, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

Tess laughed and said "I see…well Sailor Mercury, I am also a master of water myself. Objectum Projectum!" Tess waved her hand and a tank of water materialized. Tess then said "Stablis Relocatis!" Sailor Mercury magically disappeared and then reappeared in the tank of water. Tess cackled more, and waved her hand in a circular motion, and the water inside the tank started to become a whirlpool. Tess said "Let's see you escape that Miss Mercury. As for you Sailor Venus…" Tess caged her victim's soul, and then summoned a monster called Waitrainable. Tess was then surrounded by water and disappeared. Waitrainable went quickly after Venus and Venus thought _Come on powers…please work this time!_ "Venus Crescent Beam!" It went right through the monster. Venus then dodged a piece of food Waitrainable threw.

Meanwhile Sailor Mercury was struggling to survive. The Whirlpool was so bad, she hardly had time to breathe. Mercury thought _This is it…my friend is out there battling this monster on her own, and here I am powerless to even help her._ Mercury then glowed a blue hue and vanished from the whirlpool.

The blue silhouette of Mercury appeared on a somewhat blue planet, and then she came out of the silhouette. Mercury looked around and it looked very deserted, and almost inhabitable. Then her Guardian looked at her and said "Hello Sailor Mercury. I am your Guardian, and I'm here to give you a new power." Guardian Mercury took off her heart locket and it glowed blue. Guardian Mercury said "Don't worry, when you go back, I'll make sure to get you out of that tank of water." Mercury then said "Thank you so much!" Guardian Mercury then threw the blue ball towards Mercury and when it hit, Mercury glowed blue again and disappeared.

Venus then got out her communicator as she was hiding behind something and said "Sailor Scouts, come in, I need backup!"

Waitrainable said "I know you're around here you little brat! Come and get some food!"

Suddenly a blue silhouette appeared and went away leaving Mercury appear. Mercury then said "I'm gonna take you down! Mercury Graceful Melody!" Mercury took out a flute made of water and a huge wave of water came out and hit Waitrainable, making her weak. Waitrainable then used 4 huge forks and threw them at Mercury, and Mercury got hit by all 4 of the forks and was pinned to a wall. Waitrainable laughed, and was about to hit a fork directly at Mercury when suddenly it got hit by a rose.

Tuxedo Mask then said "How dare you poke fun at the food industry. Food is supposed to be for survival and not something you play with!"

"Mars Fire Tornado!"

"Jupiter Thorny Vine Toss!"

The fire hit it, and it weakened it further, and Jupiter once again wrapped 2 vines around the monster, penetrating its skin with thorns.

"Neptune Violent Tide Action!" Neptune held her hands up, and a huge wave was in the background, and she controlled the wave with her hands moving it up and down continuously, and continued to do it that way till it hit the enemy. The enemy was weak, but still put up a fight.

"Uranus Summoning Rock Throw!" Uranus summoned a bunch of rocks, and by pointing her arms in front of her, the rocks flew in that direction and hit the monster, weakening it more.

Tuxedo Mask said "This monster seems to be more powerful then the others. Mercury, find out this one's weakness. Till then, Jupiter, hang tight to that Monster." Mercury and Jupiter nodded and said "Got it!"

Pluto and Saturn arrived finally. Mars said "Hey, by the way, since when did you guys get your new powers?" Uranus said "Well, technically while you guys forgot who you were for 5 centuries, us Outers didn't forget anything. That's why it was so easy for us to learn our new abilities. You guys on the other hand had to relearn new techniques from your Guardians.

Rei then said "And…where's Venus?" Venus then got up from her hiding place, smiled embarrassingly and said "Here I am…" Rei did a raspberry.

Mercury then said "I've found it. The Monster's major weakness is water. So, if I attack it enough, it should go away." She put her computer away and her glasses and started "Shabon Spray Freezing!" The Monster then became completely frozen. Mercury then said "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water was then aimed at the Monster again and it hurt it again. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Monster weakened again. "Mercury Graceful Melody!" Monster even more weakened. Neptune then chimed in and said "Deep Submerge!" Monster finally was dust.

Tuxedo Mask then said "Good job everyone. Once again, you've overcome another problem using teamwork. I'm proud of all of you. And Venus, do not fret. Your time is coming!"

As soon as everyone went away, it was just Ami and Minako again. Ami said "So before I was interrupted, what I want you to do first is I want you to meditate. I want you to go through every single ugly thing that is going on with you right now, and I want you to try to work through these emotions. Why do you feel like this? What is the cause of this? When you answered these questions, I then want you to pretend that you are there with yourself and I want you to say "I am here now." And I want you to wonder what you wanted when all of this stuff happened to you. Did you want a hug? Did you want someone to listen to you? What is it that Minako wanted when this stuff happened? And, when you figure that out, then have the present Minako do this to the past Minako. If you do this, maybe you'll feel a little better about things." Minako then smiled and said "Thank you Ami, I really needed this talk tonight!" Ami smiled and said "Anytime."

(Meanwhile on the Mothership)

Tess said "That soul unfortunately didn't have what we were looking for. And it seems our dear friend Sailor Mercury somehow escaped my spell, lucky duck." Yvonne said "No worries…we'll just keep at it till we find that special soul. Till then, I have a spell to work on so it'll make our search easier." Yvonne left the center of the ship and went into her room where her cauldron was at and she looked at the spell book. It said one Dragon's nail. Yvonne then went out of her room to go look for that ingredient. Luna then opened the ventilation grate from the room, and she went down, tore off the list, but now was stuck. She didn't know how to get all the way back to the cell without using something to climb on to get back into the ships vent system.

Luna started to stack any books, or knicknacks she could find to help her get to the vent system faster. Luna then ran into another problem, someone will find out sooner or later. Luna then unstacked everything, put the page back, and then went underneath the bed. She would have to find someway to get back without it being so obvious.

Usagi thought _Come on Luna, it doesn't take this long to come back._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Minako's Back!; Venus's Triumphant Return!

Minako tried to meditate, but every time she would, her mind would race. She just decided to give up, and instead she started crying in her own room. Artemis then lept up on her bed and said "Minako, is everything ok?" Minako looked at Artemis with tears in her eyes and said "No…everything is not ok….I'm a wimp to my friends, I'm keeping a huge secret from my boyfriend, and I feel so inadequate. I don't even know what this month's fashion is gonna be. I'm behind at my job, I haven't been getting any sleep, and I'm so sad anymore. I'm depressed Artemis, and I don't know how to get out of it." Artemis then hugged her and said "It's ok…cry as much as you need to. Get as much anger out that you need to. I know this is a hard time for you, but I also want you to know that you're stronger than this Minako. You're gonna pull through for the Scouts, I know you will!" Minako then looked out from her window and thought _I have so much respect for you now Usagi. I know now why you were chosen to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts._

(Meanwhile, on the Mothership)

Lucy said "Mother! I have tracked down our next target." Lucy turned on the projection screen, and there stood a woman with long brown hair and a light red dress on. Lucy said "She's apparently a teacher at Juuban Middle School. She shouldn't be too hard to spot!" Yvonne then said "Then go my child!" Lucy started to glow yellow and went away. Yvonne then said "Now…daughters, what is going on here?!" All of her daughters looked at her weird. Molly said "What do you mean?" Yvonne said "Oh will just one of you fess up? There was a page that was torn out of my spell book, and the spell that was torn out was the spell for finding the Millenium Silver Crystal easier. Who did this?" All the daughters looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Yvonne then said "If this happens again…one of you will answer to me! Till then, go ahead and continue to track down targets. I'll be in my room…"

(Meanwhile at Tokyo)

Minako walked and thought _Well, if there's one thing that makes me happy, it definitely has to be shopping. So, I think I'll just go clothes shopping._ So in went Minako.

As Minako went into the store she saw Rei and the rest of her friends going inside a Victoria's Secret. Minako was so excited and ran to the inside of the store herself.

Rei and friends just looked at Minako and said "HI!" Rei said "What brings you here?" Minako said "I just needed to get rid of stress." Ami said "Did my advice help any?" Minako said "No…but that's because it's hard to meditate when your mind is full of stuff." Ami then said "Oh…that's ok. I just want you to be happy, in a matter of fact, we ALL want you to be happy." Makoto said "Yes, very much so Minako!"

Rei then pulled out a big red dress and said "This is too cute! This'll just add to my gorgeousness!" Makoto pulled out a summer dress and said "Beautiful!" Ami said "Geeze…there's nothing in here that I like, or at least, they're not gonna look good on me." Rei said "What are you talking about Ami? This stuff is top of the line stuff, and you don't want it?" Ami said "I'm actually more comfortable in a pair of overalls, or a nice top and pants." Minako said "Oh sweetheart, you'd look great in some of these." Ami said "But, I'm not a good looking person." All of them looked at Ami and were dumbfounded. Makoto said "Look, Ami, that's not true at all. You are beautiful." Ami said "Yeah, but if that's the case, how come I don't have a boyfriend, or a husband?" Rei piped up and said "Ami, it's because guys are dweebs. You're a hot woman with big boobs, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Minako said "Well…I dunno if I would put it in that context, but Ami, you're such a beautiful person on the inside and out. You just have to believe it, because, you've helped me out so much this past week." Ami said "Well…I suppose I can always try new things." Rei said "That's the spirit!"

Then, everyone in the mall started screaming. And people started running away. Minako said "Ok Scouts, looks like we're being called into battle again."

"Venus Eternal Power Make-up!"

"Mars Heart Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Heart Power Make-up!"

"Mercury Heart Power Make-up!"

Venus then said "Alright Scouts, let's split up. Mercury and Jupiter, you take the top floor. Mars and I will take this floor. Go!" Mercury and Jupiter sprinted towards the escalators. Venus and Mars searched the lower floor.

From there, it was a race to finding the lost soul.

Mars's senses ran wild and Mars said "I sense an evil presence in here Venus." Venus and Mars went into the store, and saw a woman with a yellow ball in her hand. Venus then, with her communicator, said "Hey, Jupiter and Mercury, make your way down to the first floor to the store called "Shoez."

Lucy then said "Now, let's see if you contain the Millenium Silver Crystal!" She flung the ball at the woman, and her soul separated from her body. However, the soul was the color blue. Lucy said "What?! I don't understand, her soul should be white!"

Venus then said "You stop right there you evil witch!" Lucy turned around and said "Oh?!" "Oh my gosh…the soul she has is Usagi and Ami's Middle School teacher!" Mars said "No way…" Venus then stepped in "Oh yeah, well I am the Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Venus. And in the name of Love, I will punish you!" Lucy laughed and said "In the name of love? What kind of catch-phrase is that? Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" Venus said "Ooooooh, STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Lucy "Ooh, feisty…I like. Well, you can be happy about something. The Millenium Silver Crystal was nowhere to be found in this soul. Looks like I'm gonna have to cage it." Lucy then caged the soul and then said "I summon Shoester!" A puff of smoke appeared, and out appeared a monster with a bunch of shoes over it. Venus then said "My powers may not work on that monster, but maybe they'll work on you. Love and Beauty Shock!" Lucy then cupped her hands and it stopped and the attack was cupped in her hands. Lucy said "My specialty is light magic. Absorbus!" The attack then went straight into her body, as she absorbed the attack. Lucy said "Ta. Ta." She glowed yellow and then disappeared.

Shoester then said "Time to see if the shoe fits!"

"Venus Love-Me, Chain!"

Shoester through a bunch of shoes, and the chain just went right through the attack. Venus gasped and thought _Come ON!_

Venus then glowed yellow and disappeared.

She was then stuck on Earth's Moon. Venus looked around at the long lost and abandoned Moon Kingdom. As she was on the moon, she saw Guardian Venus. Venus spoke "What am I doing here?" Guardian Venus smiled and said "I know what you've been going through. Ever since I've entered your life again, your life has been nothing but hard." Venus said "Yeah…I hate it too!" Guardian Venus nodded and said "I know…believe me, I can feel your pain when you're in your Sailor Scout form. It's also the reason why your powers aren't working." Venus said "What?! I don't understand…" Guardian Venus continued "You have to understand that every Guardian's powers are connected to your spirit. If you are happy and you enjoy every moment in life, then your Guardian's powers will increase. If, however, you suppress your emotions because you want to escape the fear of being hated or whatever it is that you fear might happen to you, then your powers will not work, and you will become not just powerless in your Scout form but just in life in general." Venus said "Ok…so how do I become happy?" Guardian Venus smiled and said "My friend, that is the number one question most people ask in this Universe, and the answer is a most grueling one, but a most truthful one too. The answer is, you're going to have to face all of your problems head-on. How can you expect to be happy if you don't know how to face your own problems?" Venus then said "That makes total sense…" Guardian Venus said "But, I'm going to help aid in the healing process. As your Guardian, I brought you here to the moon, because I'm going to align your Guardian self with Serenity's Princess self. However, know, that this isn't a solution to the main problem at hand. This is a temporary solution. In order to reach the full extent of your power, you're going to have to deal with these issues head-on. Once that happens I can completely align Serenity's Princess self with your self, and there not only will you be more powerful, but you'll be confident as well. But for now, I want you to have a taste of what you are capable of." Guardian Venus then said "Princess Serenity, I summon you!" Princess Serenity then appeared right next to Guardian Venus, wearing her Princess dress. Guardian Venus said "I'm awakening you temporarily because Sailor Venus needs both of our help." Princess Serenity said "Sure." Princess Serenity then turned naked and she went in direct alignment with Sailor Venus, and Sailor Venus glowed a brilliant white light. When the white light went away, Sailor Venus wore a beautiful sparkly yellow dress that fit her form nicely. Guardian Venus said "This is what will happen once you deal with your problems. Until then, I wish you all the happiness in the world!" Sailor Venus vanished in a yellow light.

"Mercury Graceful Melody!"

The water weakened the monster, but the monster hit her with a shoe which flung Mercury to a wall.

"Mars Fire Tornado!"

The monster dodged the tornado and hit Mars with a shoe.

"Jupiter Thorny Vine Toss"

She captured the monster with the vines and then said "Supreme Thunder!" And the thunder flowed through her body and through the vines, weakening the monster around the vines.

Venus then appeared glowing yellow, and the yellow disappeared. There stood a gorgeous Venus. Jupiter looked and said "Wow…you look stunning Sailor V." Venus then said "What can I say?! It's natural."

"Silver Venus…"

Venus summoned a beautiful staff, with a half moon at the top, with different colored jewels embroidered on the half-moon. Then she said

"Love-Me Crystal Power Kiss!"

The half-moon glowed and after spinning around twice, she then held it up in the air and a big white light went in all different directions from the top of the staff and it hit the monster, and the monster said "Love!" And eventually went away.

Venus then turned back into her Sailor outfit and fell down. Jupiter and the rest went to her.

Minako then slowly woke up and saw all of her friends there, plus Diane and Artemis.

Minako said "What happened?!" Makoto said "I dunno, but whatever it was, it was pretty cool Minako." Minako then realized what had happened, and she had a lot of cleaning up to do in her life. Minako however relished this moment and said "Thank you everyone for all of your help!"

(Meanwhile on the Mothership)

Lucy said "It was the oddest thing. When she became my target, when I focused in on her soul, it was originally white. But, when I separated her soul from her, it was completely blue." Yvonne then looked puzzled and said "It seems like we have a conundrum on our hands. Lemme look in my spell book for a solution."

Luna was still under Yvonne's bed, trying to figure out how to get out of there. She then had an idea, the next time Yvonne opened her door, she could sneak up behind Yvonne and go out of the room with her, with the torn page of the spell book in hand. She just needed to wait.

Usagi was getting restless and was wondering if Luna was ok. Usagi was so scared. Being up in a ship, with no powers, was very hard for her, but she knew that what she did was for the best. She just hoped that Tuxedo Mask and the rest were doing ok.


End file.
